<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死去的金鱼 by liliamt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645040">死去的金鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt'>liliamt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider 555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巧草 <br/>时间线为真理复活后</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inui Takumi/Kusaka Masato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>死去的金鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们三人回来时接近午夜十二点，真理和启太郎蹦蹦跳跳走在前面，真理断断续续笑着，不时在脸颊旁扇动着团扇，启太郎提着的袋子里装着两条金鱼，巧则在后面有些心不在焉地垂着头，他没像他们二人那样换上了夏季的浴衣。他有些像走失的那些孩子似的，隐在路灯旁边半明半暗的阴影里，跟着前方的二人，与他们有关又无关。</p><p>走进菊池洗衣店时，真理和启太郎的笑声戛然而止，草加雅人也还没有休息，他坐在桌边支着头，目光里是毫不掩饰的担忧，但是触及到后面的巧，他不动声色地换了另一种眼神，他什么也没说，默默几乎是沉重而缓慢地用手压平了外衣上的褶皱走进了自己的房间。启太郎最先回过神来，他用干燥得像一把干花那样的声音呼喊巧帮忙找来鱼缸盛放两条金鱼，真理立刻也接上话要第一个洗澡，两人又用着要掀翻屋顶的声音吵吵嚷嚷走到别的地方去了。巧看着启太郎塞到自己手里的塑料袋，两条赤身白腹的金鱼在其中迟缓地摆着尾巴，他提着它们在厨房翻箱倒柜了一阵，没有找到启太郎说的鱼缸，他只能拿了一个较大的碗来放它们。</p><p>碗显得狭小，两只金鱼在其中似乎勉强能办到游个来回，巧暗暗想着明天给它们换个大的居所。</p><p>第二天，两只金鱼浮在水上，露出少鳞的光滑腹部，凸出的眼睛显得可笑而悲哀。启太郎围着碗大呼小叫，对死亡毫无头绪，真理用勺子将两只开始变得僵硬黏腻的鱼捞起来，在菊池洗衣店后面的草坪上挖了一个坑，作为它们最后的归宿。</p><p>“真可怜，那么小的鱼，拿在手里一点重量都没有。”真理轻轻说，她抱紧了自己的肩膀，巧看着真理微微颤抖的背，他伸出手想要安慰她，“它们在泥土里也会害怕吧……”</p><p>“死好可怕。”真理转过身来，她不自觉地绞紧了双手，喃喃地开口，真理转回去时目光触及到巧停顿在半空的手，她因此瑟缩了下，但立刻又恢复了过去的笑容，那笑容让巧的一部分紧缩了起来。“我没事啦，巧，你快去帮启太郎的忙，快去啦。”她推着巧的后背，催促着他。</p><p>菊池洗衣店的一切他都熟悉，棕褐色的柜子，散发着微微灰尘气息的他的睡床，记忆刻在他的脑中，属于乾巧的记忆包覆住他，给他一种虚假的快乐。他熨烫衣服时微微使了一些力气，熨斗因为热气和潮湿在衣服上压下一个又一个印子，他感受着手上因此而产生的阻力，他的心还在狂跳，平日里他看得厌了的一切都在拉扯着他，拉扯着他四散分离的灵魂，终于把那些碎片拽回他的身体里，巧感受到自己的一部分回来了，从晦暗不明、摇晃着的漆黑夜晚，回到菊池洗衣店里。</p><p>“你为什么还要回来呢？”</p><p>他深吸了一口气，不让自己因为那样的语气回头。草加雅人靠在门框上，即使巧不去看，他也清楚他在用什么样的目光注视着自己。</p><p>“你如果消失在那场雨里就好了。”草加雅人走到他的身旁，抬起手覆盖住巧握着熨斗的那只手，“为什么一而再再而三地回到这个不属于怪物的地方呢？”</p><p>巧想甩开他的手，草加的手掌温热干燥，是人类特有的体温，他握住巧的手，憎恨与嫌恶压住了巧，熨斗在白衬衫上烧出了一个不小的缺口。</p><p>“你在干什么！？”巧想，自己没办法对草加生气，他不该对任何人发火，他们在害怕他，一如他害怕自己那样。</p><p>草加松开了他，他退后一步，换上了另一幅神情，冷漠嘲弄的，默不作声看着巧把那件不能穿了的衬衣收拾起来，关掉熨斗的电源。</p><p>“金鱼也是你杀死的吗？”巧背对着他，他努力控制自己的声音不走调，为此他攥紧了熨斗的电线。</p><p>“啊，我以为那是你不要了的垃圾。”草加笑了，这是巧回到菊池洗衣店以来第一次在草加的脸上看到笑容，即使那是恶意的。巧觉得自己再也压不下去心中的怒火，他死死揪住草加的衣领，让他靠近自己，他听到自己几乎是从牙缝里挤出那些字。</p><p>“你为什么要做这样的事？”</p><p>“因为它们应该和你一起被丢在垃圾桶里，你把它们扔掉了吗？”草加任他拽紧自己的衬衫领子，他微微扬起下颌，好让巧把他的表情收进眼睛里，他能清楚地看到巧微微发红的眼眶，他抿紧的嘴唇，草加为此笑了出声，巧甩开他，他便撑着悬挂衣服的架子笑个不停。激怒乾巧，即使那初衷不是为了真理，就这样无望地愤怒下去吧，那才是怪物该待着的地方，他想。</p><p>“我不是那样的奥菲以诺。”巧慢慢退开，他攥紧拳头在松开，反复重复着这样的动作，草加的话在他熟悉的记忆里洒下了种子，那样的植物正在他脑中破土而出，撕扯开他原以为已经归了位的一部分。</p><p>“你是说你和你的同伴有所不同？乾巧，这样的话你会相信吗?”他复而握住巧的双手，放在自己的暴露出的脖颈上，“你不想杀了我吗？杀人难道不是你们的本能吗？”</p><p>“不……不，那不是我。”巧嫌恶地抽回自己的手，他用力在围裙上擦拭着它们，草加的体温附着在那上面，他畏惧那属于人类的体温。</p><p>草加注视着他，他的笑容也慢慢消失在那张莫测的脸上，终究没再说什么</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>